Anthian City - Housing District
Anthian City - Housing District is the residential area of Anthian City. There are 3 apartment blocks here, where players can buy their own apartment and decorate it as they wish, while the Pokémon Museum of History is also located in this zone. The entrance for Shopping District is at the far back. Notable Places Airship Pier The player along with Rivals Jake and Tess land here after taking the airship from Cragonos Peak. Players need to return here if they wish to head back for Mt. Cragonos. This is one of the main exits of Anthian City for the residents, the other being Anthian Airport in the Battle District. Pokémon Museum of History One of the largest building in Housing District, the Pokémon Museum of History is a museum full of unique artefacts and paintings from around the world. A huge ancient Lapras skeleton serves as the centrepiece of this museum. Winners and Runner-Ups from the Art Contest have their artworks displayed in large canvases. There is also an Arceus statue in front of the building, as well as components of a certain Pokémon inside the museum. The Prison Bottle is kept here as well, apparently making this museum a target for attacks from Team Eclipse... Apartments There are 3 major apartments, intended for residents to live in, as well as for tourists to rent. They were all opened on 22nd September, 2017 for players to purchase. Each apartment offers 3 different layouts to pick from, and each theme has different units to choose. Affordable Anthian Affordable Anthian is located between Golden Poké Ball and entrance to the Shopping District. It is the basic apartment with simplistic designs and cheap selling prices. Suffering from health code violations due to Rattata being spotted in one of the rooms, it was forced to shut down for almost a year. Affordable Anthian provides "Cube", "Steppes" and "The View" themes. Anthian Abodes Anthian Abodes are right next to the Pokémon Museum of History. The vacant rooms in Anthian Abodes were renovated for nearly a whole year. A step up from Affordable Anthian, the units in Anthian Abodes are significantly more pricey, but not as expensive as Golden Poké Ball. Anthian Abodes provide "Terrace", "The Verge" and "Whirl" styles. Golden Poké Ball Golden Poké Ball is the most luxurious and prestigious apartment in all of Anthian City. It is a very popular hotel rented by tourists, so the rooms were often booked and reservations were also full most of the time. There was a casino inside, but it was forced to close down and was replaced by the Golden Poké Ball Arcade, where players can play games to win Tix and win prizes. The Golden Poké Ball Arcade opened starting from 12th May, 2017. Golden Poké Ball has "Symmetric", "Fabulous" and "Elegance" layouts. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Silk Scarf}} |- Item |- |- Trivia *There are some trash bags and a dumpster next to Affordable Anthian. A citizen had said that the cleanup crew comes every Tuesday and Thursday, meaning that the trash would be really full on those days. He mentions that there are some Pokémon that feed on the rubbish during those days, which hints that some Pokémon can be encountered in the dumpster. **Trubbish has been added as of the Version 0.9 update on 13th December, 2016, which is more than 2 months after Anthian City opened. However, the citizen now says that the cleanup crew comes every Wednesday morning instead, eliminating the planned encounter on Thursdays. **Trash bags are also seen in Shopping and Battle Districts, while there was another dumpster located in the Battle District, but it was removed in the version 0.9 update as well. *There is a hidden Mickey Mouse face located outside the Pokémon Museum of History, on top of the water down the stairs leading off to the right. This was added by Music Composer KyleAllenMusic, who is obsessed with Disney. 4